Orchestra of Sins and Virtues
by Fushigi Rockna
Summary: Envy had never intended on falling in love. He had only intended on making a handsome, too beautiful to be true human suffer. But things hadn’t gone as Envy intended. Some angels are just too alluring to destroy. [EnvyxRoy, ep. 25 and on spoilers]


**AN: ** First of all…I SWEAR TO GOD I'M STILL DOING A WORLD WITH OR WITHOUT YOU, DON'T EAT ME PLEASE! D:

It's just the writing of the next chapter is going a little slow and then this idea whammed me right in the head and demanded to be written. But don't worry, this won't affect AWWOWOY at all. o.o;

Anyways, this is different from what I usually come up with when it comes to Envy and Roy. Yes, I like this pairing, but mostly as a smut/rape pairing. This story, however, has them in an actual, consensual relationship (OMG:O). The idea came to me while posting in a RoyxEnvy thread in a Gaia FMA yaoi guild, where the thread starter remarked on how noncen and rape was too easy, and she felt there needed to be more of the two in a consensual, long term, romantic sort of relationship. That got me thinking and, voila!

There really isn't enough of this pairing in the first place, but especially in this context. So I hope you can look past whatever stigmas you may have about this pairing or Envy himself and try reading it anyways. You might just like it. :O Reviews are quite appreciated, as always, but more this time because of the fact this is different from what I usually do in terms of pairings and characters. Enjoy!

-

"Colonel, someone's here to see you."

Roy looked up from the paperwork he was reluctantly doing. Who would be visiting? A high ranking official? No, they would've just come in without waiting for Hawkeye to tell him they were here.

"Send them in, then." Roy replied, curious.

Hawkeye moved out of the doorway and a young, seemingly teenage girl stepped in. Her long hair was a honey brown, and her eyes an astoundingly dark blue. Ever more curious. Why would a young, civilian girl be here to see him?

"Can I help you with something?"

The girl looked at the door and made sure Hawkeye was gone before closing it with her foot. She then proceeded in locking it without even looking, as if she had done so a thousand times before. This was done out of Roy's view though, behind her back. Finally she began to come closer to the desk.

"Can-I-help-you?" Roy repeated, getting irritated. This better not be who he thought it was…

The next actions only convinced him further that it was exactly who he thought it was; his finished papers were swapped carelessly off his desk and the mysterious girl got herself on it and began to touch him in ways a stranger most certainly shouldn't.

What finally confirmed his suspicions were the eyes. Upon closer examination, it was revealed they weren't blue at all, but a deep, dark purple…

"Envy! How many times do I have to tell you!? If you're going to start visiting me in a new form, warn me ahead of time-mmf!!"

Swiftly moving in, Envy silenced his secret lover's lips with his own, while simultaneously placing his hands on his neck and shoulder. He wasn't quite sure why he always liked the initial tension caused by shock followed by either the melting or the resistance (depended on Roy's mood; if he was happy the melting would proceed, if mad, then the resistance), but he made sure he caught Roy off guard whenever the other gave him the chance. Judging by the way he was slightly squirming right now and trying to get Envy away, he was angry. When Envy pulled away, Roy glared him down and wouldn't say another word. Looks can send out thousands after all, and this one look was sending out enough.

The Homunculus smirked at the anger he provoked. "Sorry, but I just love your reactions."

"Tch."

"Besides, I fulfilled your other requests. I kept my eyes purple and I wore a mini-skirt. You should've recognized me."

Then he got as close to Roy's face as he could, those eyes with their slit pupils suddenly becoming very dangerous looking, emanating their owner's name sake loud and clear. "Unless of course there have been _other_ women in here…but of course there haven't been, right dear?"

Roy's eyes widened and he shook his head. Frankly, he was scared of Envy when he displayed why he was called that. It made him worry about what the homunculus was capable of doing if he ever crossed him. Or if someone else did.

Those purple eyes closed and a smile emerged. "Good." Envy said before kissing Roy again, this time the ebon hued colonel choosing to participate as well.

"Isn't this form a little young? You're going to give me a bad reputation…" Roy inquired when they parted again, and Envy repositioned himself so his legs hung over the ledge of the desk.

"Maybe that's a good thing, then no one else but me will come near you. Next time I should come in as a twelve year old." Envy replied, idly flicking the remaining papers.

"Noooooooooooooo, I certainly don't need any more rumors like the ones about Fullmetal…"

Envy twitched.

"Oh…right…" Roy began, remembering just how much Envy hated Edward Elric.

"I saw a girl who looked just like this on the street today and thought you'd like her." Envy went on, pretending the runt hadn't been mentioned at all. "All young and cutesy with a nice ass and perfect hair…"

Roy crossed his arms, and moaned irritably, glaring at Envy again.

"Damnit, you really don't listen do you? I've told you before, I don't want some girl or guy you see, I want _you_. The _real_ you. I don't even want that blasted form you prefer to use…"

Envy cast the other a look of annoyance, but wouldn't face him completely. "And I told you, I _hate_ that form. You should be _glad_ I even transform into it at _all_ for you in private."

Roy's lips transformed into a pout and he looked away. "It's private now isn't it?"

"No. Your stuck up bitch and other followers are just outside. Your house is private."

"You don't have to insult them you know…" Roy sighed.

"She reminds me of someone I know…"

"Which one this time? Lust or 'Master'?"

"Eh, Sloth. Just as uptight."

Realizing he may release too much information and possibly get his little toy killed if he continued, Envy quickly sought to change the subject. Naughtily, he shoved Roy's entire pile of remaining paperwork on the ground.

Mustang's jaw fell open.

"I was almost done! Now you've gone and mixed them all up! Envy!" he exclaimed in a panic.

"Hush." Envy whispered, cupping Roy's chin and turning his attention back towards the only thing it should be on. "I'll reorganize them for you after."

"………..after what?"

"After the office sex of course!"

"What!? Can't we save that till later tonight!? I thought you said we're not in private!"

"Sex in public places is the most fun though! Come on, you look tense! I think you need a special something to relax…"

Roy thought about it. He _did_ need a special something…but…the others were right outside…And Envy looked like a sixteen-year-old! (Turned out, it was really a fourteen-year-old. Not any better.)

"Can you use a different form?"

"What if _they_ come in? If I use another form they'll catch on that I'm not quite human. Fullmetal Midget seems to have spread the word of a shape shifting homunculus around. Besides, I know you like this one." Envy said, moving slowly into the other's lap and running long fingers down his chest.

"No, I don't."

"Oh really? That 'tent' below me is telling me otherwise."

"Augh!"

Envy chuckled lightly, letting the voice he normally used slip through this new guise. He loved the way Roy Mustang could get, the same way he was getting now. Face turning a dark crimson, teeth clenched, onyx eyes closed in frustration. Those dark eyes would then open and show just how embarrassed and annoyed the other was making them. Yes, Envy loved making him like this, it was simply adorable.

"Buck up, Roy baby, I don't have a problem with you being turned on by my forms…just not other people…" he cooed softly, kissing him again, then slipping his female hands underneath Roy's over jacket and seeking to undo the front. Roy seemed to resign himself; it was never any use arguing or fighting with the sin – he'd only end up with his hands tied behind his back and fabric shoved in his mouth (although he'd never let Envy know he actually _liked_ that sometimes. The homunculus would never stop doing it if he knew). When Envy wanted something, he didn't care what he'd have to do to get it, and there was no stopping him. It was much better for Roy to just let him do whatever he wanted without protest. After all, Envy was surprisingly gracious; he was always trying to find new ways and forms to please Mustang, and even allowed him to see the only form he really did like. It could be considered another form of Envy's namesake; he was so angered, or threatened rather, by the idea of Roy turned on by someone else that he was willing to try anything to keep the man's gorgeous eyes only on him. Roy felt this was silly and that if the homunculus really wanted to keep his attention, he should just always stay in the form Roy liked-although Envy really did hate that one. It could've been much worse with this homunculus; there were many things he could attempt to make sure Roy was 'his', all of them he had fortunately decided not to use...but for how long?

"Hang on!" he began, suddenly beaming with realization. "If you're in _that_ form, does that mean I can finally be on top!?"

"Nope!" Envy shot him down with an even brighter smile. "I didn't quite stick to all the details when it came to this girl you see…" he continued, lifting up his shirt and skirt.

Roy gasped in horror as he saw that under the shirt where there should've been something there was nothing and under the skirt where there should've been nothing, there was something. Something quite _big_ and _ready_.

"Oh shi-"

"Make yourself comfortable pony boy!"

-:-

As Mustang gripped at the schoolgirl like clothes Envy wore and cringed and gasped as the sin moved within him, Envy himself was busy thinking. How long could this really go on before Roy discovered the truth? That the man he was previously infatuated with, his own best friend, had been murdered by the monster that now gave him such pleasure?

Envy had never intended on falling in love. He had only intended on making a handsome, too beautiful to be true human suffer. Why were humans like him so bloody lucky!? They didn't even have to try to be beautiful – it came naturally as if they were a godsend. Roy Mustang was like a perfect silver cherub, glowing with radiance, his porcelain white wings so pure and beautiful, contrasting with his black hair and eyes. Envy wanted to shatter those wings and break the cherub's body frame, rape him till he cracked and fell apart. Expose his weakness and hang him with it, so that god could see how he violated one of its most gorgeous creations. Sins hate virtues after all.

But things hadn't gone as Envy intended. Some angels are just too alluring to destroy.

It had been a few nights after Maes Hughes' funeral. From studying Mustang a few times previous, Envy had gathered that the Colonel had been in love with his best friend. Deciding he was sick of seeing such beauty, he transformed into the man he just killed, infiltrated Roy Mustang's house and waited for the man to return from where ever he had gone that night.

When he came home, Roy had no suspicions that someone may be waiting for him. Turning his back to the rest of the house, he set his forehead against the door and exhaled deeply. Another day without one phone call. Not a single one. What'd he do to just hear that phone ring and that man patter on about his daughter again…

Silently, Envy made his move.

A hand suddenly clamped very tightly around Roy's mouth, resulting in shock and muffled panicked cries. Pulled back away from the door, he struggled and resisted against the unknown attacker. When Envy saw his hands go for his pockets, he quickly went into action.

"Hang on Roy…It's me…"

Roy's black eyes widened. The voice he had wanted to hear so badly these last few days, the one he was scared he would forget, was whispering in his ear like a light tease.

Taking his hand off the Colonel's mouth, Envy used it instead to tip his face up so the other could see who it was behind him.

Roy's eyes widened even more so as the moonlight illuminated the 'dead man' behind him. His mouth flew open. "Oh…my…G-"

Quickly, before Roy could scream and alert his neighbors something was up, Envy dove in and kissed him for the first time. It was the first time he felt that body tension he loved so much, followed by the melting this first time. Thinking quickly, Envy grabbed his wrists, one in each of his hands, and held them up and as far away from the deadly gloves in the pockets as possible.

Roy's body fell limp. Envy began to suspect he was close to fainting, so he parted.

Those black eyes were half lidded and hazed over, as if lost in some fantasy. There was a longing within them, one he had obviously hidden for years.

"Maes…" he began in a dream like state. "You…"

Then the hazy state left his eyes and they widened again in shock. "You…you're supposed to be dead!"

He tried to get away at that point, scared and unsure of what this thing was. Envy hurriedly brought the other's hands in front of his chest, crossing the wrists and holding them together with only one hand. His free one first slid into Roy's pockets, found the gloves and discarded them. Then it wrapped around Roy's waist, making sure the other man's back would remain against his chest; as close to him as could be. Needless to say that didn't stop Roy from resisting.

"Calm down Roy, calm down…"

"You're supposed to be dead! I saw your dead body myself! I saw it lowered into the Earth!"

"That wasn't really me."

The resistance stopped. Roy had frozen.

"…what?"

"It was a well done fake. Roy, I faked my own death."

"But….But why!? Why would you do that!? Do you have any idea how much you've hurt Gracia!? Do you know how much Elicia cried at your funeral!?"

"Roy…I did it so I could be with you."

"What!?"

Envy moved the hand around Roy's waist and now used it to turn Roy's face to the side so he could kiss him again. Once again he tensed, but this second time resistance followed it. Envy wasn't sure which he liked more, although it should've been resistance.

The pesky bastard managed to pull away from him.

"You're lying! You have to be!" he yelled.

"No. I'm not." Envy replied coolly. "I've always loved you Roy."

"That's a lie!"

"More than Gracia…"

"A lie!"

"Even more than Elicia…"

"That's not true!"

"Ever since we first met."

"It's a filthy, filthy lie!"

"Roy you're the only one for me…and I'm ready to prove it…"

"STOP LYING TO ME!"

"I'm not lying damnit!" Envy yelled, pretending to be mad, but really, Roy's hysteria was giving him just the pleasure he wanted. He turned the male around, holding his body ever close to his. "And I know…I know that you love me too…"

Those onyx orbs shook rather violently.

"…was it really because of me…?"

"A few other things influenced the decision, but yes, mostly because of you. I married because I couldn't stand the idea of ruining your chances of becoming Fuhrer with my affection. I acted so doting to throw people off. But I couldn't handle it anymore. Now that I'm 'dead' I can finally be with you as much as I want, without ruining your career at the same time."

Roy wouldn't look him in the eyes. Envy began to stroke his hair. He knew he had just said all the things Roy had ever wanted to hear.

Clutching Envy's shirt, Roy spoke again. "…you're not lying?"

"No, my love."

That was the only thing Roy had ever wanted to hear Maes call him. Unable to hold back anymore, the waterfall of tears he had only exposed a droplet of at the funeral came pouring out, noisy sobs following each individual stream.

Envy smirked. He didn't mind that his shirt was becoming soaked. Things were going all according to plan.

Yet why did he wish to wipe those tears away?

-:-

No matter how hard Envy tried to stop it, feelings began to manifest in whatever sort of metaphorical heart he had. Actual, bonafide feelings; things homunculi weren't supposed to have. Envy finally understood why Lust had such a hard time around Scar and why Sloth seemed divided when it came to the Elric brothers. He was feeling in similar ways about Roy Mustang.

He'd anticipate sneaking into the house when he had the chance and waiting there for Roy to come home. Not because he'd have a chance to mess with a fool's heart, but because he couldn't wait to see that smile and happy light in Roy's eyes that would emerge when he saw him.

No. Not him. Maes. Roy was excited to see Maes, not Envy.

Still, he loved how the human would sit on his lap and with that angelic smile talk about things like his day and his secret admiration of Hughes. Envy never thought he'd be interested in such things, but coming from Roy, he loved to listen. Each word sounded like a carefully placed note in a grand symphony just for him. It was hard not to look forward to such a show.

Soon, Envy's thoughts began to change. Envy no longer wished to make this angel suffer; instead he now wished to make this heaven-bird his and only his. The image of shattered wings failed to please him. He now wanted those wings wrapped around his form, refusing to acknowledge anything, or anyone, else. The Sin of Envy wanted the Virtue Roy Mustang and everything he had to offer, everything that made him wonderful, all to himself.

But…this was where Envy's worries began to surface.

That happy light was not for him.

That angelic smile was not caused by him.

Roy Mustang wasn't his.

He wasn't the one he loved.

Maes Hughes was the one he loved.

And Envy had killed him.

It was only because Envy was pretending to be Maes Hughes that Roy 'loved' him and this was beginning to make Envy slightly jealous and angry, even though it had been his idea to impersonate Hughes in the first place. But he found it saddened him more than angered. He was beginning to feel…bad about leading Roy on like this. He was spilt down the middle on the issue: part of him wanted to come clean and tell Roy the truth, the other too afraid of the rejection he would face. This cherub would slip through his fingers if he told the truth, and be gone from him. Then he'd never be his, unless he broke those wings and shoved the angel in a cage forever.

Normally, that would be exactly what he would do. But now…he couldn't do that to Roy. He just…couldn't…

His new feelings conflicted and he didn't know what to do. Roy helped him make the decision.

"So…are you ever going to tell me who you really are?"

Envy froze, the virtue cradled in his arms like a babe.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…But I'd really like to know the real you…" Roy continued after a few seconds, in the same calm, accepting and most of all, _loving_ tone.

Envy didn't know what to say. Roy knew. He had known all along.

"How'd you know?" he finally managed to ask.

"Well, I had my suspicions from the start. After all, there's no way Maes would say any of that, no matter how much I wished he would. Over time, it became more obvious. You may look amazingly just like Maes to the very last hair – and I still don't know how you pulled it off, unless Maes had a long lost twin brother I didn't know about – but you don't act like him. Maes would never shut up and let me talk about myself after all!"

Roy was looking up and smiling now. Envy was nearly overwhelmed by the realization that this smile was meant for him. He had to look away from it.

"Then…why didn't you say anything? Why'd you go along with it?"

"Because, I knew there must've been a good reason you were doing this."

Envy didn't say anything.

"…You were trying to comfort me, weren't you?" Roy added.

Envy was silent. "…Yes." He lied.

Roy smiled more. "I knew it." He said. "Thank you. Even though I knew you weren't Maes, I pretended you were anyways and…I don't know, it just helped so much. I feel such a relief now. Thank you so much…"

Once again, Envy didn't know what to say. It was time to make a decision.

"…I'd…really like it if I could get to know the real you now…"

Silence.

"…But…you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to…"

Envy made his decision.

Roy jumped straight out of Envy's lap the moment he transformed. He gaped in shock at the strange, effeminate, green haired boy (at least he thought it was a boy) with the red mark on his thigh sitting in the Hughes impersonator's place. The hands that previously held Mustang spread themselves over the back of the couch, and Envy crossed his legs.

"Yeah, I know? What a monster, eh?" he said, trying to be nonchalant.

Roy quickly shook his head. "No…No, not at all! It's just…a shock, that's all… That's…quite a talent. And here I thought you were just really good at disguises or something…" he replied. "So…" he began again, "How do you do that?"

"I told you, I'm a monster."

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am. They call me abomination back at base. You see, Roy Baby, I'm not human."

As expected, Roy was taken aback.

"Then…what are you?"

"I told you, a monster. Specifically, a homunculus."

Once again, Roy was shocked.

"So! I suppose you want me the hell out? A creature who shouldn't even exist? Well, I'll make sure not to bother you again, Roy Baby." Envy exclaimed, hiding his urge to stay. Standing up, he began to head for the door.

"Wait!" Roy yelled, grabbing his arm. "No…you don't have to go…Please don't go…"

Now it was Envy's turn to be taken aback. He turned his head to Roy with wide, violet eyes, amazed that what he feared wasn't coming at all.

"But I'm a homunculus."

"I don't care. Homunculus or not, I don't see why it should matter. It didn't matter when you held me, did it?"

_I don't care. It doesn't matter. Whether you're homunculus or human. That doesn't matter to me. _Were these what Envy had wanted to hear all along, his entire existence? Had he been subconsciously seeking these words from the beginning?

"What's your name? Your real name I mean." Roy asked warmly.

"…It's Envy."

"Your _real_ name, please?"

"That _is_ my real name. It's the name I was given because I'm the result of an ultimate sin."

"…Oh."

Roy let go of his arm, and sought for what to say next.

"So…'Envy'…Is that also your true form?"

"Eh?"

"Is that how you really look?"

"It's how I prefer to."

"But is that how you originally looked?"

"…No."

"...Can I see? How you originally looked?"

"I don't remember anymore."

"Really?"

"Yes. I only have an idea of what I may have looked like had That Man been using his current body when I was made. All I know is that I looked mostly like him and a little like Master, but he hasn't exactly kept the same appearance over the years. Neither has she for that matter. But she was around more than him. I never saw him, all these years, and only know his current appearance. So, I had to piece together how he looks now and how Master used to look when I first saw her to come up with a 'true' form."

"…But you still consider it your original form?"

"Why not? It's the only thing I can go on, even if it's made up. Plus, I can't wait until That Man's son gets a chance to lay his eyes on it."

Roy was becoming confused. 'That Man', 'Master', 'That Man's son', changing appearance…none of it made sense. But he decided it was best to ask another day, since his newfound friend seemed to have a hard time talking about 'That Man'. "Can I still see? The form you consider your original?" he asked.

"I hate that form."

"Why?"

"It's ugly. It brings back unpleasant memories."

Roy began to fidget. On one hand, he didn't want to force the other to do something that was painful for him, but on the other hand, he was selfish and wanted so badly just to see, like Pandora unable to resist the box.

"Can you please show me though? I'd like to judge for myself."

"…"

"Please?"

Envy wouldn't look at him, afraid to let anyone see him actually _surrendering_. "…You won't like it."

Envy wasn't sure why he agreed to show the form he hated, the form that he based off That Man. He hadn't realized it then, but it was because he just couldn't say no to Roy.

A circle of white light began to proceed down Envy's body, changing each part it went over. Roy watched with anticipation. When the transformation finished, Envy turned around and blew Roy away.

He hadn't known what to expect, but it hadn't been this. Beautiful blond hair, gorgeous golden eyes, fine chiseled facial features…It was like something Roy had only dreamed about, everything he ever found attractive in men like Maes, Havoc, and even Fullmetal. Everything he could ever want…not something he could never attain because of boundaries like those of sexuality, marriage and age. His jaw dropped.

"See? Ugly, isn't it?" Envy spoke. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He added before starting to change back.

"STOP! Don't change!"

Perplexed, Envy reversed what he had already changed, and waited for an explanation.

"…Don't…" Roy began. "…Don't ever call yourself ugly again! …You're absolutely beautiful."

Envy couldn't help blushing – his first time ever doing so. Roy was smiling again, his eyes shining, all for Envy. Not Maes. Envy.

If to Envy Roy was a perfect little cherub, then to Roy, Envy's 'true' form was like that of a divine seraph.


End file.
